Pain
by MademoiselleFantastique
Summary: George's feelings after the death of Fred.


_Fred and Ginny had an intensive relationship. Fred taught Ginny how to defend_ _herself and so she learned how to compare with all of her brothers. Fred taught Ginny how to love and live every second of your life. His death left a big hole in her heart._

"You miss him as much as I do, don't you?", Ginny asked her older brother shyly. George looked up at her. Actually he was reading something about his shop but then Ginny came in and she wanted to know something. That was the moment when the two had begun a conversation.

Of course he missed Fred. Fred was his twin brother! How could he not miss him?

Ginny noticed that George had changed a lot since Fred had died. He had become someone he wasn't. George had become shy, calm and less funny. Ginny never saw him that broken and it took her down, too.

"Of course I miss him. After all, he's my brother", George said tiredly. His voice cracked as he looked at a photo of his dead twin brother.

Ginny hugged him as she saw how tears came up on his eyes. "Don't cry, _Georgie_. It's not the way Fred would have wanted, I suppose", she tried to comfort him.

"Of course, _Ginevra_. Freddie would have wanted to let everyone be happy about the end of the war. He wouldn't want us to feel bad about his death, I'm sure."

"And so am I, George", Ginny agreed.

"You know, Ginny. He and I were inseparable. We were… I don't know but we were a lot more than brothers..."

"George, you weren't married", Ginny said with a smile on her face. George laughed a bit. "No, of course not. But he meant so much to me. And he still does."

"And he will always mean much to you, George. What are you thinking about Percy? He was the one who joked when Fred died. He feels incredible guilty. And Mum is still crying a lot, even though she doesn't admit. Dad said that Fred left a hole in our family. Even Ron is crying when he is supposed to sleep. He even has a photo of Fred underneath his pillow."

George looked stunned at his little sister. "He has?"

"Yeah, he has. And I feel like I let Fred down."

The Weasley raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to understand that?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know… he's my brother. After all the things he messed up, he still was there for me when I needed him. He died as a hero but he was alone. Nobody of us was there except for Percy. I think I should have been there. Should have say 'goodbye'. To give him the last honor. He deserved that. But, George, life goes on. We all need to carry on, we can't always be sad about things we can't change. Life's supposed to be unfair and you know that. Please, George, try to move on. And if it is not for me, then try it for Fred. I think he wouldn't want to know that you are so upset about his death."

And with that, the young Weaselette left her older brother, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

But even the red-haired girl missed Fred.

* * *

_Percy and Fred never had a really intensive relationship, especially after Percy let his family down. But Fred was the first one to forgive him when Percy apologized to his family. Percy felt guilty that his younger brother had died when he was there with him and could have protected him._

"George?"

"Percy."

George moaned because he was annoyed. This was the secondtime that somebody came in to interrupt George in reading his article in the newspaper.

"Oh, what are you reading?"

"I'm reading something about my shop. And if you don't mind I would like to continue."

Percy nodded but looked unhappy. George looked furiously at him. "Okay, so what is your problem now? How can I help _you_? If helping you is even possible."

A small smile escaped from Percys lips before he turned serious again.  
"Why did you come here?", George asked, looking at his older brother.

"Did mother never tell you not to read when the light is as bad as it is now?", Percy asked, trying to get another topic.

George sighed before he attacked his brother.

"No. _Mum_ always wanted me to become a _man who loves and supports his family_. She doesn't care about little things like that. Oh, Perce, and if you forgot, I'm old enough to know what I should do or not", George snapped.

Now Percy was the one who sighed. George knew that he had hurt him but he didn't care. Percy had hurt his family much harder when he left them. "You aren't going to tell me that for the rest of my life, are you? You aren't free of mistakes, too, George", Percy said with serious voice.

"No, I am not. I have as many mistakes as other people but… I didn't kill Fred."

Percys head snapped up and he glared at his brother. "_I didn't kill Fred!_"

"Didn't kill Fred? It is _your_ fault that he is _dead_! He let his life in your hands, hoping that you would help him when he needed this help! But you didn't! _You let him die_!", George yelled furiously at his older brother.

There was a great tension between the two brothers. Percy glared at George while he tried not to cry at the thought of his twin brother.

"You are right, George."

This made George realized what he had said to his brother and so he stuttered apologies. "I-I'm… sorry, Perce. I didn't want to say that, it's just that his death... it… it kills me inside", now George burst out in tears and started to cry like a five-year-old.

Percy took a few steps next to him and hugged him softly. "Don't cry, George. Fred wouldn't like to see this, I'm pretty sure", Percy comforted his younger brother.

"I know, but I still miss him so much. I feel like my heart has been ripped out", George stuttered out while he cried.

"I know, George. I know", Percy answered with low voice. He knew that his younger brother was the one with the most affection of Fred's death.

"I miss him so much. Without him, everything is so grey and luckless in this world. He was the one who helped me through times where everything wasn't how I expected it to be. He is my twin brother and… my best friend", his voice cracked at the last part of the sentence.

"Yeah, I know. I supposed it's hard for everyone. Mother and father are the same opinion. Just, try to live your life, George. You only live once."

* * *

_George missed him. __The Forge to his Gred. __The other part of his heart. __The other part of his brain soul. __Fred Weasley was a important part of the Weasley family and everyone missed him but especially him – George Weasley._

"And mate? How are you?", George asked with a smile on his lips. He looked down at the grave. He often visited Fred to tell him the things he missed or to ask him a few questions.

"You miss a lot, buddy. Ron is crazy about Hermione and a few hours ago he made her his fiancée. It still surprises me but I'm happy for them. Can you believe it? Our little Ronnie is going to get married to the brightest witch of his age. Well, I' pretty proud of him and I think you are the same, aren't you?"

No answer but George knew that. It wasn't something new to him so he decided to just continue on.

"Ginny and Harry got back together but they are very slowly. They don't even thinking about a marriage; they just want to take their time. I can understand them, especially Harry, after all this trouble with Voldemort. But at least they are back to together. Time will tell what will happen with them."  
Again, there was no answer.

"Hey, buddy! You know what? Fleur's pregnant! Bill is over the moon and I am so happy for them. Freddie, can you believe it? We are going to be uncles!", George smiled brightly down at the grave as he said the last part of the sentence. It was something that Fred always wanted to be: the cool and popular uncle!

George knew that Fred was still there with him and he listened to his words. He was never gone completely; a part of him was always there.

A part of him lived in George.

"Percy and I, we talked. I said a few things to him which were totally rude and I apologized. It wasn't alright. At least we understand each other now better. He misses you a lot though, Freddie."

He laid a tulip down on Freddie's grave. Hermione had told him that there was a special "flower language" in the world of the muggles.

And a tulip meant loyalty. And George had much of that for his dead twin brother.

"I miss you and I don't know how long I can do it anymore. I feel so lonely without you."

George held back his tears. After Fred's death, he had sworn to himself that he would never cry in front of Fred's grave. It would hurt his twin brother and he didn't deserve that.

"So, buddy. I have to go now. Mum's waiting for me; I'm meeting the others at dinner. I'm greeting them nicely of you, okay? See you!"

* * *

_Seventy years later._

George had lived his life. He had married a wonderful woman, Angelina Johnson. He had two wonderful children: Roxanna and Fred II. His son had been named after George's brother Fred and Angelina respected that. She had known Fred in her years at Hogwarts and they had been good friends. The fact of his death had hurt her badly, too.

A few hours ago, George and Angelina had celebrated their fiftieth anniversaries of their marriage.

"Hey, Freddie! Sorry, I'm a bit late as usual but Angelina and I celebrated our anniversaries. It was beautiful. Sixty years ago we married. It is a wonderful feeling, really. I wish you could see that."

The old man sighed before he laid down a tulip on the grave.

"Honestly, Fred, I think we'll see each other soon. But you still have to wait a little bit. Will you promise me to wait?"

There was no answer but George took that as a 'yes'. And before he left the cemetery, he thought he had heard a "Yes, soon."

But he thought that it wasn't real.

Three months later, George died. He fell asleep and never woke up. That was when the two twin brothers met each other again.

Just like George had promised Fred.

* * *

**A/N: Sad, isn't it?  
R&R!**


End file.
